Someone Like You
by Lighter
Summary: Colt hates girls but he may have a change of heart when he meets a girl who happens to be just like him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.  
  
"They're at it again!" my brother, Tum Tum, came running in to tell me.   
  
No, Tum Tum is not his real name. Just like Colt is not my real name. He is really Michael, and I'm really Jeffrey. Tum Tum and Colt are our ninja names. Last summer, we spent some time at our grandpa's house. "We" are me, Tum Tum and our older brother, Rocky. His real name is Samuel. Grandpa's this real cool ninja guy, and he taught us some awesome stuff. Then he gave us new names. We felt like we were really ninja's then. It kinda made us feel grown-up.   
  
Don't get me wrong, I love being 12. In my opinion, it's the best age out of any. And I love being a kid. When you're an adult, you can't do a lot of stuff without looking retarded.   
  
Such as, teasing your older brother about his latest girlfriend.   
  
Tum Tum and I went running up the stairs to our room. All three of us shared a room. Last year, mum re-did a room that was supposed to turn into Rocky's. We're still waiting for him to move in.   
  
We burst into our room. "ROCKY LOVES EMILY!" I yelled, scaring the life out of my older brother.   
  
Tum Tum started laughing hysterically. "ROCKY LOVES EMILY!" He squealed. He always copies what I say.   
  
Rocky put his hand over the can that they talk to each other through. "Say it any louder, and the neighbours will be over." He said. He looked annoyed. Just how I liked it. I love stirring him up.   
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked him, "Discussing wedding plans?"  
  
Okay, I know that was lame, but hey, I'm only twelve.   
  
"Listen, Emily, I gotta go." Rocky said. "My brother's are here."  
  
He said it like that explained everything she needed to know.   
  
"For your information, Colt…" (Oh no, he had started the 'for your information…" speech) "…we were discussing the math assignment we were given today. I don't understand some of it, so Em was helping me."  
  
"Why didn't you just call one of your other friends?" I taunted him.  
  
"Why would I do that when I can ask Emily FOR FREE?" He shot back.   
  
Hmmm. Good point.  
  
"Well, why are you worrying about homework during the last week of school?" I questioned him.   
  
Rocky sighed. He was at that age, (all of fourteen) where he thought he was an adult, and that he could boss us around, "Some day, Colt, you're gonna meet a girl, and you will not know what hit you."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. That was a weird change of subject.   
  
"Whoa-oh!" Tum Tum said. I'd forgotten he was there, "Girl talk. I'm outta here."  
  
Tum Tum left the room. Probably to feed his face. The thing is, he IS interested in girls, in his own unique way. If Tum Tum likes a girl, he throws food at her.   
  
But not me. Uh uh. I am so NOT interested in girls. I think girls are stupid, stupid humans that only care about their makeup and their mobile phones. *** Hey! Colt, you know, I'm a girl!***  
  
Oh, sorry Kirilea.   
  
Anyway, back to my conversation with Rocky. What just happened? Oh yeah, he said one day I was gonna meet a girl.   
  
"Yeah right, like that's ever gonna happen."  
  
Rocky smiled his 'I'm 14 so I know all the facts of life' smile. That smile irritates me. "It will. Believe me. You are gonna totally fall head over heels some day, and it'll be some day soon."  
  
I glared at Rocky. "That's never gonna happen. Only geeks fall in love." I started heading out the door. "And I don't wear heels!"  
  
***  
  
As usual, as the next day was Thursday, we got up to go to school. And, as usual, Rocky was the first one up. There's a certain routine we have in the morning; our alarm goes off…only Rocky hears it. He wakes Tum Tum up, and they both spend three-quarters of an hour waking me up. It's pretty standard really. I don't know why, I just sleep through anything.   
  
After they had woken me up, we went downstairs. As usual, we were late, and everyone was blaming me.   
  
"If COLT hadn't slept IN we would have had TIME to tell EMILY we could RIDE with her." Rocky snapped.   
  
"Give it a rest," I yawned, "She rides with us every day anyway."  
  
"Yeah," Tum Tum said.   
  
We had a quick breakfast, then the usual morning rush began;  
  
"Mum? MUM! Where's my green shirt?" Rocky yelled.   
  
"I haven't washed it sweetie." Mum replied. "Wear your blue one."  
  
"I can't. I'm Rocky, not Colt!"  
  
Mum looked confused. At that moment, Tum Tum came running in, and skidded onto his knees. He thought this was 'cool'. Today, he kept sliding until he hit the bookshelf. Several books came falling off the shelf, whacking him in the head.   
  
Mum went to help him up. I realised I couldn't find my history assignment. And I had worked so hard on it too. I was up all night on Saturday finishing it.   
  
I could feel a tantrum coming on.  
  
Rocky saw the warning signs. "Okay, bye mum!" He quickly kissed mum goodbye, and ushered me and Tum Tum out the door.   
  
As soon as the front door closed, I let out a loud yell of anger. Emily, who was about to ring the doorbell, got a full ear of it.   
  
She screamed in surprise. I suppose, when you're about to enter a house, you don't expect a 12 year old to come out and blast your eardrum.   
  
"Oh, sorry Emily."  
  
"Yeah, no problem." She was rubbing her ear, so I think it was a problem. But I took off anyway.   
  
I just was not in the mood to ride with anyone today; not after the terrible loss I had just been through. So I rode really fast so that the others couldn't keep up with me. It wasn't very fair on Tum Tum, leaving him with the lovebirds, but I didn't really think about anybody else.   
  
As I was riding past the park, I saw a strange sight. I stopped to watch. In the park, there were two people; a man, and a kid about my age. The kid was wearing a karate suit, and a baseball cap. He was standing in front of a stack of three thick slabs of wood sitting on two bricks. I had a feeling I knew what was about to happen, and I was right.   
  
The guy my age let out a big yell, and chopped the boards with his hands. The older guy held up the three boards, and I could see all three had been chopped into perfect halves.   
  
I was really impressed. This boy was good. I wondered why I hadn't seen him around here before.   
  
Suddenly, the boy took off his baseball cap, and a sheet of dark-brown hair fell onto his shoulders. My jaw dropped. The guy was a girl!  
  
"Hey, whatcha doing?" My older brother suddenly appeared behind me.  
  
"Oh, nothing." I said. I got back onto my bike. I took one look back at the girl, then rode off to school.   
  
***  
  
I got to school, and, guess what? My history assignment was where I left it. Uhh, in my history notebook. The only place I didn't look.   
History was last lesson. So after lunch, I handed it up to my teacher, and sat down at my desk.   
"Students," My teacher started, "Blah blah blah blah blah blah, bloo bloo bloo bloo bloo bloo, yada yada yada yada, boring boring boring boring boring, lardi lardi lardi lardi-Jeffrey?"  
"Huh?" I came out of my stupor.  
"Well, what's the answer?"  
"Errrr, uhmmm-"  
"You weren't listening?"  
"No, I was, uhhmmm-"  
"Well, what is it?"  
"Um, false?"  
  
My teacher stared down at me. Hard. Then she smiled. "That is correct."  
'Phew. Lucky break.'   
Unfortunately, I said that out loud.   
"Jeffrey, you will stay after class today, and write, "I must listen in class" one hundred times on the blackboard."  
"Oh come on!" I snapped. "Isn't that a bit Bart Simpson-ish?"  
"Hmmm. I suppose so." My teacher said.   
  
I was surprised. "You do?"  
"Yes. That's why you will write it in your History book two hundred times."  
Well, I guess I shouldn't have opened my mouth.   
  
***  
  
I told Rocky I had detention and wouldn't be riding home with him. He looked disappointed in me, but I ran inside before he could say anything.   
I sat down at my desk, and started writing. By about the 5th line, I was bored. So I started staring out the window.   
This is what I saw in that detention time; Birds singing the same thing over and over, green trees, a basketball court, more trees, two bullies pestering two boys to play two on two, a girl in a karate outfit—wait a minute…  
  
I ran over to the window, and opened it up. "Hey!" I yelled to the girl. She looked confused, but came over.   
When she reached the window, I saw that she had brown eyes.   
"You're the girl that was in the park this morning!" I said.   
"Yeah. Why? Did you see me?" The girl had a nice smile.   
"Yeah. You were really good. My name's Colt." I said.   
"I'm Eleanor. My friends call me Elle." She had brown hair that had cool auburn tinges.   
Suddenly, I remembered that I hated girls.   
  
"That's great. You can go now." I said abruptly.   
  
Eleanor looked confused. "But why did you call me over--"  
  
"I said you can go now." I went back to my desk.   
  
Eleanor stood there. Suddenly, she exploded. "You are the biggest jerk I have ever met! Why in God's name did you call me over to the window if you just wanted to brush me off?! You are just wrong in the head!"  
  
With that she ran off.   
  
I was amazed. I had finally found someone to rival my temper. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
I told Rocky about Eleanor that night.   
  
"…And then she got all offensive, like I was supposed to start this huge friendship thing with her!"  
  
Rocky put his pen down. "So, let me get this straight. You called her over to the window, told her she was really good at karate, and then told her to go away, and it's her who's got the problem?"  
  
"Well, yeah." It sounded about right to me.   
  
"Colt, I know you don't like girls, but it's never gone this far. You usually just ignore them."  
  
I sighed. "Yeah, well, I forgot she was a girl. Okay?"  
  
Rocky went back to his homework, so we sat in silence for awhile. Then he put his pen down again, "So, does she go to our school?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never seen her before."  
  
"Well, maybe she's new."  
  
"Yeah, but wouldn't they have had some welcoming ceremony? They always do."  
  
Rocky thought for a moment. "Well, maybe she's an exchange student."  
  
"No," I said automatically, "Her accent was definitely Californian, and her hair was sort of auburny, like she's been out in the sun too long, you know? And her eyes-"  
  
"Woah, woah woah." Rocky interrupted, "You know all this and you've only seen her once?"  
  
"Well, twice, technically," I mumbled.   
  
"I think she was just there for a karate lesson they hold after school. They hold private lessons on Thursdays and Fridays. I'll look for her tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever," I said in a bored tone, "Like I care."  
  
***  
  
I woke up the next morning, (well, technically, was woken up) and almost shouted out loud. I had the worst headache I had ever had. I think it might have been a migraine, but I had never had one before, so I wasn't sure.   
  
My brother Tum Tum is prone to migraines, so I asked him.   
  
"Tum," I said, although it was torture to talk, "What's a migraine like?"  
  
"Well," He squeaked, "You feel slightly nauseous whenever you move your head, and you feel like there's a huge weight on it."  
  
Yup, definitely a migraine.  
  
"Basically you feel hungover." He added.   
  
I was in too much pain to question this weird statement. I guess it showed, because my brother ran out of the room screaming, "Mum, Colt's got a migraine!"  
  
It didn't help.  
  
I can't remember much after that, so I must have fallen asleep. I woke up at about 5:30, and felt much better. My brother Rocky was standing over me. I briefly wondered if he had been standing there since 3:30, waiting for me to wake up. It was a funny thought.   
  
"What do you want?" I mumbled.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
I sat up. "Yeah, I feel heaps better!" I chirped.   
  
"Good. Because I've got a surprise for you."  
  
He took a step to the side, and there was Eleanor.  
  
I almost jumped out of my skin.   
  
"Rocky are you crazy???" I screeched.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You let a girl into our room!"  
  
"So? Emily comes in here all the time."  
  
"Yeah, but, but, not someone my age!"  
  
"What does that have to do with it?"  
  
"Well, ummm, I'm still in my pyjamas!"  
  
With that, I ran into our bathroom. I then ran back out, grabbed some clothes, and ran back into the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
I had the longest shower ever. I think I was trying to drown myself, then thought that was a bit extreme. I literally had a one-and-a-half hour shower.   
  
When I finally got out, I was relieved to see only Rocky in the room.   
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" I hissed.  
  
"What?" He asked all innocently.   
  
"Why did you invite her over?!" I yelled.  
  
"Quiet!" Rocky said. "She's only downstairs."  
  
"Why did you do it?" I said again, "You know I'm not going to let up."  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Rocky stared me down for a second. Then he said, "The reason I invited her over is because you and her are so similar."  
  
"No we're not!" I retorted, "She's got brown hair and brown eyes, and I'm blonde with blue eyes!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Rocky snorted, "You're a brunette, baby, with green eyes."  
  
"WHO CARES!" I screamed again. Honestly, there was a much more serious matter on our hands than my hair colour. Which is, by the way, blonde.   
  
"That's what I mean!" Rocky said, "She's outgoing, and a bit psycho-"  
  
"I am not psycho." I snapped.   
  
"…And she's the only other person I know with a temper like yours. Plus," he added, "She's twelve, and she does martial arts as well."  
"So?" I said, "She does karate. That's for losers. We're NINJAS."  
  
Rocky was looking helpless. "Just give her a chance. You might like her."  
  
What was he saying? "You're forgetting one thing." I started.   
  
"What?"  
  
She's a GIRL! I hate girls."  
  
"No you don't. You just pretend to."  
  
Yeah, right. I just, like, pretend to hate girls. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard.   
  
Suddenly, Eleanor and Tum Tum came bursting into the room.  
"Haven't you heard of knocking, Eleanor?" I snapped.   
  
"Why should we knock?" She snapped back, "It's Tum Tum's room too."  
  
She turned to Rocky, "Rocky, there's somebody in the house."  
  
"It's probably my mum."  
  
"Mum's gone out, Rocky," Tum Tum said, "She won't be back until late."  
  
"Yeah, and unless your mum's male, and she carries a knife, it's not her."  
  
My eyes went wide. Knife? This was not good.  
  
"What does he want?" Rocky asked.  
  
"I heard him say he wanted CD's." Tum Tum said.   
  
"He was talking to himself?" I scoffed. Everyone ignored me.   
  
"Oh, robbers." Rocky said, relieved, "We can handle them. Colt, come with me. Tum, you stay with Elle."  
  
"No way! I'm coming too!" Both Tum Tum and Eleanor said at the same time.   
  
"No you're not." I said to them, "Tum, you're supposed to be in bed anyway. And Eleanor, you're a girl."  
  
Eleanor looked mad, so we quickly ran out and shut the door.   
  
Rocky and I went down the stairs. Where is he?" I asked.   
  
"I dunno. Do you think they were kidding?" He asked me.   
  
"Probably. GIRLS think that kind of stuff is funny." I stated.   
  
Rocky rolled his eyes, and we started heading upstairs.   
  
Then I heard Rocky give a yelp of pain. I looked at him, and saw that he was sitting on the step, holding his leg.   
  
I whipped around, and there was this crazy-looking dude standing there. He was holding a knife. He grabbed my shirt, and slashed at my arm with the knife. I felt it go through my skin, and I have never felt pain like that in my life.   
  
"What do you want?" I yelled.   
  
He started laughing a crazy laugh. Then suddenly, a foot came out of nowhere and he was falling backwards, down the stairs.   
  
I whirled around. There was Eleanor and Tum Tum.   
  
"Tum Tum, help Rocky back to the bedroom and make sure his leg's okay." Eleanor told Tum Tum, and he did.   
  
Eleanor ran after the guy. She kicked her foot to his throat, pinning him to the wall.   
  
"Listen to me," she told him, her eyes flashing, "You are going to give me that knife, walk out of this house, shut the door, and never come back again. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah right," he gagged, "I ain't taking no orders from a girl."  
  
Eleanor narrowed her eyes. She swung at him with her foot, and it connected with his face with a sickening crunch. Then she put her foot back on his throat. It was like something Cameron Diaz did in Charlie's Angels, only the movie hadn't come out yet, so I wouldn't know. "Got it?" She repeated,  
  
The guy nodded. He dropped the knife, backed outside, and, with a terrified look on his face, shut the door.   
  
I was stunned. And then I fainted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Eleanor. She was leaning over my bed, looking very worried. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," I said groggily. Then the shooting pain came back into my arm. I looked at it, and saw that it had been stitched up, but I didn't remember going to the doctor.   
  
"I know first aid," She told me.   
  
I smiled, "Thanks, Elle."  
  
She looked shocked. "You called me Elle."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, you never have. You call me Eleanor, like we're complete strangers."  
  
"No, I didn't," I protested, "You didn't let me finish. Besides, we almost are complete strangers."  
  
Elle sighed. She looked over at Rocky. "How about you? How's your leg?"  
  
"It's okay. Nothing major" He replied. I could see that it had been wrapped up in one of Tum Tum's t-shirts.  
  
She looked back at me. "Why are you so content on being such a moron to me?"  
  
I winced at the pain in my arm, "I dunno. But I'm finding it harder and harder to keep pretending I hate you."  
  
"Ha!" Rocky yelled from his bed, "I knew it!"  
  
Oh, crud. I can't believe I actually said that out loud. "I didn't mean it like that, Rocky!"  
  
"No, but I knew you didn't hate her."  
  
Arrrggghhh! Rocky is just too damn smart.   
  
"It's not like I'm in love with her or anything," I started.   
  
I noticed Elle was staring at me weirdly. "You know, you remind me of someone," She said.   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Me."  
  
"Ha!" Rocky said again.   
  
"Rocky, would you shut up?" I yelled.   
  
Rocky looked annoyed, "I'm going to sleep."  
  
I looked at Tum Tum. He was fast asleep on the floor.   
  
"You can have Tum's bed," I told Elle, trying to get under my covers using one arm. It was tough.   
  
"What, you're just going to leave him there?"  
  
"He'll live."  
  
Elle crawled into the bed on the bottom of my bunk, and basically fell straight to sleep.   
  
But I couldn't sleep. I couldn't figure out why. I kept tossing and turning. Finally, I stuck my head over the bed and looked at Elle.   
  
She was lying there with her eyes open. She jumped when she saw me.  
  
"What?" She asked.   
  
Oookay. This was going to be hard. But if I wanted to get to sleep, I was going to have to do it.  
  
"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you. You're obviously very good at your karate." Phew. That wasn't so bad.   
  
Elle looked hesitant, "You really think I'm good?"  
  
"Good? GOOD? You're amazing."  
  
Elle smiled. It was a really nice smile. Hey, wait a minute, I've already said that.  
  
"Do you mean amazing at my karate, or just amazing?" She asked mischievously.   
  
I hesitated. How was I supposed to answer that? "Uhhh, uhmmm," I stammered.  
  
Elle waited patiently. Then she sighed. "Don't worry, I was just teasing."  
  
I decided to change the subject, "So, how long have you been doing karate?"  
  
"Well, it depends on what you mean by start. There's a picture of me at nine months holding nun-chucks."  
  
I was impressed, "How often do you do it?"  
  
Elle thought for a moment, "What, karate?"  
  
"Yeah," I laughed, "Why? What else do you do?"  
  
"Well, Mondays I do Taeqwondo, Tuesdays and Wednesdays I dance Tae Bo, Thursdays and Fridays Karate-"  
  
"Whoa!" I said. My head was spinning, "So the only days you rest are Saturday and Sunday?"  
  
"No, on Sunday I've got ninja training."  
  
"You're KIDDING!" I spluttered, "You're a ninja? So are we!"  
  
"I know that!" Elle said, "You're THE three ninja's! Everyone know about you."  
  
This confused me. I decided to ignore it, "So how do you find time for school?"  
  
"School?" Elle looked confused, "What's school?"  
  
Now this was getting really weird. A twelve year-old who didn't know about school? "You know, where you go to learn?"  
  
"Oh, no, I've got a tutor."  
  
"Well, where do you make friends?"  
  
Elle suddenly looked sad. "Well, since all of my classes are private, and since I don't go to what you call, school, and since I don't have time to play with the kids in my neighbourhood…"  
  
Suddenly, I didn't feel the need to pretend I didn't like Elle. The poor girl needed someone.   
  
"That's why my mum said yes straight away when I asked if I could go for a sleepover."  
Then she yawned. "Colt, I think I'm going to go to sleep now. I hope your arm gets better."  
  
"Yeah," I said distantly. Then I remembered something. "Hey, you said that your friends call you Elle."   
  
"They would," Elle said sleepily, "If I had any. Goodnight, Colt."  
  
"Goodnight, Elle."  
  
I lay there in silence for a few seconds. Then Elle spoke.  
  
"Colt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She sounded a bit embarrassed, "Umm, I've just realised…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't have a pillow."  
  
I started laughing. Hard. Then Elle started laughing. It was one of those moments that you had to be there to find funny. And if you were there, you would have found it hilarious.   
  
"Here," I said in between laughs, "You can have mine."  
  
"Then you won't have one."  
  
"I'll take Rocky's."  
  
"Then he won't have one!"  
  
"I'll give him Tum's."  
  
"Colt, why don't you just grab one from another room?"  
  
"Can't be bothered."  
  
Elle sighed. She climbed up my ladder, and grabbed my pillow.   
  
"Hey, now I don't have a pillow!" I exclaimed.  
  
"You're an idiot." She said with a smile. Then she gave me a really big hug. It felt really good. Not at all romantically good, but just, really close friends good.   
  
She climbed back down and basically fell asleep. And so did I, with a happy smile on my face, and no pillow.   
  
So, Rocky was wrong. I didn't fall head-over heels in love with her. I told him so the next morning as we were eating breakfast.   
  
"I didn't say it was going to be her!" Rocky replied when I was through, "You just assumed that the first girl you met would be the one that was it!"  
  
"Well, didn't everybody?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, everybody that is reading this story probably automatically assumed that Elle was the one I would fall head-over-heels in love with."  
  
Rocky was staring at me weird. Then he said, "Colt, go back to bed."  
  
And so I went back up to my room. Tum Tum was up, playing his Nintendo, and Elle was still asleep.   
  
"Oooo!" Tum Tum said, his eyes lighting up, "Did you see that move? I am the king of Killer Instinct!"  
  
For those of you who are uneducated, Killer Instinct is a fighting game on Nintendo, much like Mortal Combat. It has a lot of different characters to choose from. My brother's favourite was Glacius.  
  
My brother was pretty good at that game. But I was better.   
  
"Hey, let me have a turn." I said.   
  
Tum Tum hesitated, "Awww, okay. But just one turn."  
  
I nodded. I chose Cinder, who is my favourite character. The computer chose to be Combo. A hard opponent, but I could match him.   
  
I started off the game with a blaster combination move; a move with nine hits. I was already on a role, and I hadn't even started yet.   
  
Combo tried to come back at me, but I did this backflip thingo, then sprayed my fire gun at Combo. I finished him off with a triple combination move.  
  
"Yeah! Alright Colt!" My brother yelled very loudly.   
  
Elle stirred. She opened her eyes, and woke up. "Oh, you're playing Killer Instinct?" She said, "I'm the master of that game."  
  
"Yeah right." I said, "No-one can match me."  
  
Elle laughed, "Okay, set it to two player battle."  
  
So I did.   
  
"Hey!" Tum Tum said, "You said one go!"  
  
"Shutup, Tum." I said.  
  
Elle smiled at Tum. "Tell you what, if Colt wins, I'll buy you an ice-cream. If I win, Colt will buy you an ice-cream. So, if you let us play, either way you're getting an ice-cream."  
  
This seemed fair enough for Tum Tum. He agreed. It seemed fair enough to me too, as I was gonna win.   
  
We chose our players; we were both Cinder.   
  
God, she's like me.  
  
The announcer counted us down. Then we started fighting. I started to hit her with a blaster combo, but she broke it with a combo breaker. That is, like, impossible to do. Then she turned invisible, which was really unfair. She hit me with an ultra combo, knocking all of the life out of me. As my Cinder was gasping for air, Elle looked at me.   
  
"Watch this," she said.   
  
She pressed a series of buttons, and my Cinder stood upright. "Humiliation!" The announcer said, and weird music came on. Suddenly, my Cinder was dancing across the screen, and Elle's points went off the board.   
  
"Yeah!" She stood up and yelled, "Reigning master wins again!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tum Tum stood up too. "I get an ice-cream!"  
  
I was not happy, I had to waste two good dollars on an ice-cream for my dumb brother, who was not even worthy, as he hadn't just battled like I had.   
  
"Tell you what," Elle said again. "We'll go half. Okay?"  
  
Well, that was one thing we didn't have in common. I would not have been prepared to go half in an ice-cream if I'd won.  
  
"In fact, we'll all go."  
  
I looked at Elle. "It's 7 in the morning!"  
  
"So? I'll call Rocky."  
  
So we went and got Rocky, grabbed some coats, and went out. Elle, Tum Tum and I were still in our pyjamas, but who cares?   
  
We were getting ice-cream! 


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue:  
Elle and I had been friends for six months, when she told me she was moving to Australia.   
"How long will you be gone?"  
"Well, forever, I think."  
"But we'll never see each other again!"  
"Yeah. But we can write to each other. We can be pen-pals!"  
"I'll never forget you."  
"I should hope not. I don't want to be remembered as the person you forgot!"  
I smiled.   
"I'll never forget you either. You're my best friend."  
With that, she walked out of my door, and I never saw her again.   
At least until next time I saw her!  
STAY TUNED FOR THE FOLLOW-UP. IF I GET AROUND TO WRITING IT 


End file.
